


Sun & Moon

by LeidyCC



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Jaehyun y Hun son como el sol y la luna.





	Sun & Moon

**Author's Note:**

> No pensé que escribiría algo para mis chicos voladores, pero aquí estoy.
> 
> Esto es sólo algo muy cursi y corto que escribí durante mi jornada de trabajo de hoy. 
> 
> Disculpen de antemano los posibles errores y, si alguien lee esto, espero lo disfrutes.

**.**

**.**

Jaehyun y Hun son como el sol y la luna.

Su resplandor es diferente entre sí, e incluso su color varía del uno al otro. Jaehyun es más deslumbrante, a veces cegador, y Hun más sutil. Sin embargo, cuando se juntan generan como resultado una luz sin igual.

Oportunamente, el grupo se encuentra en Japón para una serie de presentaciones. Es viernes, llegaron temprano a su posada, y tienen tiempo para husmear por los alrededores. El lugar es bastante tradicional, desde su estructura hasta las ropas que deben usar, llamando la atención de extranjeros y residentes por igual. Y Jaehyun, tan extrovertido y curioso como siempre, no se cohíbe en salir.

El cielo está nublado, cubierto de blanco y manchado de gris por aquí y por allá, y eso no le impide seguir adelante. El clima es fresco, la primavera en su pleno auge, y a pesar de la poca luz del día es sumamente agradable. A Jaeuhyn sólo le da un poco de tiempo de indagar entre las plantas exóticas, aquellas que caracterizan esas tierras, antes de que una llovizna leve lo interrumpa. Lluvia en primavera, qué particular.

Se le escapa una risa, la situación es inoportuna a decir verdad, pero no le enoja ni nada por el estilo. Y antes de que pudiera si quiera ubicar un refugio, aunque no llueve mucho, de pronto deja de sentir las gotas sobre su cabello y hombros. Al girarse, hay una expresión que lo juzga (muy mal fingida, por cierto) enmarcada en el atractivo rostro de Hun. Jaehyun ríe abiertamente, divertido por la situación en la que terminó y feliz de haber sido _rescatado_ , y sin importarle nada más se apega al brazo del contrario, el que no sostiene el paraguas tradicional que ahora los resguarda a ambos.

El sonido de las gotas golpear el paraguas es tenue, sintiéndose incluso lejano, mientras, ahora juntos, transitan por el jardín de la posada. Pasos más allá se encuentran con los arboles de cerezos, brotados de un rosa que luce opaco producto al cielo gris de la tarde pero que no deja de ser una linda imagen, y a la vez su dulce aroma se mezcla con el de la tierra húmeda a causa de la imprevista llovizna… Es relajante, satisfactorio y agradable, sobre todo por disfrutar de tal ambiente maravilloso en compañía del otro.

El paseo continúa, su agarre no se deshace, pasando de largo de los cerezos y llegando poco después el estanque donde pueden observar algunos peses naranjas nadar, que entusiasman a Jaehyun. Luego, cruzan el puentecito sobre el agua que los conectan a la que parece ser una pequeña isla en el centro del estanque. Llegaron ahí por mera casualidad, el espacio es encantador como el resto del jardín, y Jaehyun en un impulso (con su corazón rebosante de gozo) aprovecha la ocasión para besar la mejilla de quien lo acompaña, escuchando una risita de parte de este casi de inmediato.

Para ellos es inusual generar ratos así, románticos si se le da un nombre, pero a pesar de que su relación se basa en bromas joviales no dejan de ser una parejita de enamorados. Es por eso que, lejos de cualquier mirada y ocultos tras el paraguas, Hun no se contiene y captura los labios de Jaehyun después.

Detrás de las gruesas y oscuras nubes, que cubren el cielo como una cortina impenetrable, el sol y la luna pueden unirse como un todo sin que nadie más lo presenciara. Por si solos alcanzan a brillar sin problemas, uno más que el otro por naturaleza, pero juntos aquel resplandor se vuelve más hermoso… O así es para ellos.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
